thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Felton
.]]Felton Lagravenese (la·gray·van·ay·say)The Thing From This Same Planet! (TAH #121) is character in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. He is played by Craig Cackowski. Felton owns a farm on Mars near town where he raises hypercattle. He is in love with The Widow Johnson, his neighbor. In Companeros, Felton mentions having a boy, but he has not been mentioned since. Felton also says in The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012 that he has no children.Per Ben Acker, the reference to his "boy" is a farmhand, but this has not been specifically addressed in canon. Felton has a horse named Cupid. An excitable man, Felton's catchphrase is repeated exclamations of "Haaalp!" Felton also tends to give way too much information when asking for help and is easily distracted. History In Felton's first appearance in Companeros, he has had one of his hypercattle rustled, and asks Sparks Nevada to track it down for him. He later tells Sparks that there is a robot outlaw who broke into his house and stole a science gun that a science alien he had been renting a room to had in his room. In The Piano has Been Thinking, Felton warns marshal Techs about the singing problem, and then later attends The Red Plains Rider and Cactoid Jim's wedding. In Murder In His Place, Felton encounters a MurderMan, who MurderMans him. Felton goes on to MurderMan several others before being stopped by The Troubleshooter. He feels powerful guilty about it until Croach the Tracker grants him peace in Personal Business. Felton initially goes along with Croach and Sparks to Earth to watch Sparks assassinate Cactoid Jim, but when they go on a tour of Sparks' soul, Felton stays and hangs out in Sparks' soul for awhile after Sparks and Croach return. The Barkeep uses The Force Galactic to get Felton out of Sparks' soul. He is later seen at the Marshal Station reporting that he's seen a Jupiter Spy's spacecraft, and takes part in attempting to figure out who the spy is in Something Wicked This Way Is. Felton attends the "Surprise Event" hosted by Croach the Tracker in Station Break. He encourages Sparks Nevada to be heroic, but fails himself to be heroic later when he tries to protect the station from several robot outlaws. In Natal Attraction, Felton summons Croach and Sparks to his farm to announce that he is pregnant. The baby turns out to be one of several which Jib Janeen, the Jupiter Spy implanted in citizens of Mars, including Croach and The Red Plains Rider. During The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012, Felton believes his hypercattle have again been rustled, but it was really some other friends of his taking his cattle to get prettied up for the fair as a Christmas present. In Free Kicks, we learn that Felton coaches the youth soccer team the Lil' Marshals, and always takes the players of both teams out for space pizza afterwards. During the quick-draw competition in Sheriff on Mars, Felton is inadvertently shot by The Widow Johnson while she was attempting to save him from a rogue automaton. Felton dies, but is quickly resurrected by The Barkeep. The Widow Johnson admits she has begun to think of herself and Felton as a couple. The Barkeep mentions that Felton and Wendy Johnson are doing well together in ''Malware Wars''. Appearances *The Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars segment of the Original Graphic Novel *Flood at First Sight (SNMOM #0) * The Sad, Sad Song of Widow Johnson, Part One (SNMOM #1) * The Sad, Sad Song of Widow Johnson, Part Two (SNMOM #2) * The Sad, Sad Song of Widow Johnson, Part Three (SNMOM #3) *Companeros (TAH #43) *The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters! (TAH #47) *The Piano has Been Thinking (TAH #70) *Murder In His Place (TAH #103) *Tales of the Troubleshooter - Personal Business (TAH #104) *Croach Returns (TAH #107) *Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special (TAH #118) *Something Wicked This Way Is (TAH #119) *The Thing From This Same Planet! (TAH #121) *Wanted Men (TAH #127) *Station Break (TAH #135) *Natal Attraction (TAH #141) *The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012 (TAH #147) *Free Kicks (TAH #150) *Sheriff on Mars (TAH #162) *Space Oil (TAH #175) *The Great Thrilling Adventure Hour / Welcome to Night Vale Crossover *Space-ships Passing in the Night (TAH #212) *Marshal on Mars (TAH #220) *That's No Honeymoon (TAH #228) *My Only Sunshine (TAH #236) *Bonus Onus (TC #1) Non-Canonical Appearances *On with the Show (TAH #156.1) Mentions * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1 (TAH #196) * Malware Wars (TAH #198) References Category:Character Category:Sparks Nevada character Category:Tales of the Troubleshooter Characters